universal_field_journalfandomcom-20200214-history
Wyatt Yames
Wyatt Yames (born July 16, 1996 to Saygen and Mercello Yames) is a scientific researcher and field journalist from the planet Kietyn. He is currently employed as a biology and culture researcher for The Great Unknown Project. Appearance Wyatt is of average build. He stands six foot tall, has short brown hair, a black curtain beard, pointed ears, yellowish skin, and often can be seen in his signature gray snaketongue indovest, white black featured pants, and white scotched travel jogging shoes. Bio Wyatt Yames was born in the city of Santoria on Kietyn. During his preliminary school years, Yames was a delinquent. One day during lunch, a representative from the scientific exploration university CUSPEN (College of Universal Study, Planetary Exploration and Neo-Science) came to take questions from the young students. The representative, noticing the boy sitting alone, approached young Wyatt and explained how students of the university could recieve financial support and explorational merits. Having always wanted to leave the drab yellow planet, and hearing the story of adventure, Yames’ itch for the adventurer's life had been sparked. By the time he was 17, Wyatt had begun working at a fuze-fuel station, wondering about the many adventures the passing pilots had experienced. When Wyatt was nineteen he had fallen in love with a Culthipian female. Two months after the Culthipian girl had come into town, they had begun to date, often going out around the town in Wyatt’s 1992 Keegreen hovercraft, which he had received from his father, and going down to the gelatinous pits in the southern-most regions of the town. Wyatt was in love, and finally felt that living on the drab planet had been worth it. but things wouldn’t always be so perfect for Wyatt and he would learn that the world wasn’t always going to be so generous to him. after an evening out drinking with his buddy’s from the fuze station he had returned home to a very angry and very fed up girlfriend. after a long and loud argument Wyatt had taken his keys and left home while still slightly drunk. months had passed since that sad evening and Wyatt had been living alone in a run down apartment in his trashy room. having nothing left except his 1992 Keegreen parked outside(the windshield smashed and a tire popped) Wyatt had to reevaluate his life decisions. after three weeks of pondering a solution to his miserable life and remembering the conversation he had had with the college rep, Wyatt had decided that the only way to fix his worthless existence was to go back to school and graduate from CUSPEN then get the hell off Kietyn with new opportunities provided to him. so it went, Wyatt had finished his senior year,graduated from CUSPEN, and sold his 1992 Keegreen (witch he had fixed up, replacing the broken windshield and popped tire) for a small exploration unit. Wyatt had finally felt his life had turned for the better, he was finally going to get off this sad little planet and explore the universe. but he couldn’t just get up and leave. he had had no money, only fifty zef and a Monty’s subs coupon he had found in his highschool Year book. so in order to get a ticket out of Kietyne, Wyatt had enrolled himself into the Great Unknown project, a explorational scientific expedition in witch two explorers would be pared, given a thousand zef, and sent into the open nothingness that was the universe in a state of the art CUSPEN university space craft. after his assignment Wyatt would be granted another five thousand zef witch he can use to leave the solar system and live in a natural preserve on a tropical planet, something Wyatt had dreamt about since he was nine. PRESENT LIFE Wyatt is now traveling threw the universe with his exploration partner and friend Baryl Lark, documenting all the mysterious and odd findings on their research expeditions Category:People